


Глаза цвета кайберов

by Ekevka, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), SCP Foundation, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Dreams, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Влияние кристаллов кайбера на разумных существ изучено толком не было: джедаям это было не нужно, а остальные и не пытались.
Relationships: Galen Erso & Jyn Erso & Lyra Erso, Galen Erso & Orson Krennic, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Глаза цвета кайберов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682825) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир (спонтанное появление изображения человеческого глаза на экране телевизора).

Влияние кристаллов кайбера на разумных существ изучено толком не было: джедаям это было не нужно, а остальные и не пытались.

Для полномасштабных же исследований в рамках проекта «Небесная мощь» банально не хватало времени и сотрудников: хотя тему и признавали многообещающей, на каждый доклад с просьбой профинансировать ответ был один: «Цель настоящего проекта — получение энергии из кайберов, поэтому исследования иных способов применения можно пока отложить». Поэтому постепенно доклады прекратились, а в практику работы был принудительно введен день, когда сотрудники работали вдали от кайберов, для минимизации последствий.

Как показала практика, много времени кайберам и не требовалось.

***

Кайбер из чьего-то светового меча Кренник унес случайно: положил в карман после показа кристаллов Галену да так и носил недели три, пока не застал своего денщика за перекладыванием кристалла в очередные брюки. Денщик был по-своему прав: все из карманов надо было переложить, это Кренник ещё в первый день всегда объяснял, но что теперь делать с кайбером?

Камешек был красивого синего оттенка и должен был жить с собратьями, которых давно описали и занесли в базу. Подкинуть лишний и списать все на невнимательность того, кто их заносил уже в «Небесной мощи»? А зачем тогда Кренник таких сотрудников держит?

Кренник фыркнул и оставил камешек себе. На него кайберы никогда не реагировали, да и вообще кристалл наверняка был слишком мал, чтобы как-то повлиять на исследования или на самого Кренника.

***

_— Папа! — Джин потянула отца за край рукава, не доставая выше. — Папа!_

_— Да? — откликнулся Гален._

_— Папа, там глаз что-то говорит в холо. Услышь что, пап! — Джин надулась так, словно неразборчивость речи неведомого глаза была личным оскорблением._

_Гален позволил утянуть себя в детскую к холовизору, щипящему, будто сигнал еле ловил. Комната оказалась неожиданно темна: разве Джин можно было смотреть холо в темноте?_

_— Вон он, пап! — Джин указала на темный экран. — И опять шепчет._

_«Но тут ничего нет», — едва не сказал вслух Гален и тут заметил какой-то голубой овал, тусклый и безжизненный: словно бы ребенок нарисовал глаз толком не рисующим по стеклу карандашом._

_— Холо сломалось. Я попрошу заменить, — Гален подошёл, послушал полминуты для проформы и добавил: — Только помехи._

_— Он шептал, — с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, сказала Джин. — А сейчас нет. Тебя испугался. Я приведу в следующий раз маму, она незаметнее, глаз продолжит шептать, и мы узнаем все его секреты! — Теперь она улыбалась, явно довольная планом, и Гален пообещал себе заменить холо как можно незаметнее и предупредить Лиру._

_Это явно была детская игра, рассчитанная на привлечение внимания родителей._

***

Кренник всегда помнил сны, хотя бы первые пару часов после пробуждения: яркие, сочные, чуть ли не с запахами и звуками, они напоминали хорошие холофильмы. Иногда и шли, словно сериалы: так, лет пять подряд Креннику снилось, как он расследует преступления в маленьком, вроде бы, селе, ездит на каком-то наземном спидере с колесами, а в конце — ловит мерзкого оборотня, который питается страхом и горем. Потом были сны, в которых Кренник сам мог обернуться в кого угодно, дай только посмотреть да пару минут покоя. 

Но теперь раз или два в неделю Кренника ждала белая пустыня, похожая на снега Хота, разве что без холода... Там вообще никак, пусто и одиноко, только вдали сияют огни — тоже холодные, но хоть какие-то, и Кренник идёт к ним, и идёт, и зовёт их...

После этих снов Кренник просыпался невыспавшимся и даже более раздражительным, чем обычно. Как-то даже отчихвостил Галена за какую-то ерунду: холовизор тот заменил без причины или что-то столь же мелкое сделал.

Да Кренник бы ему десяток холо купил да на Скариф свозил в отпуск, лишь бы Гален хоть какой интерес к этому проявлял! 

Но интереса не было ни у одного из семейства. Только ребенок как-то слишком пристально смотрела Креннику в глаза во время его очередного визита — поочередно то в левый, то в правый, словно бы сравнивая с чем-то.

Наконец Гален пошел укладывать дочь спать, а Кренник остался неловко молчать с Лирой. Хотя, может, ей было как раз и вполне нормально: сидела себе на диване да вертела в руке кристалл кайбера, блеклый и невнятный.

— Тоже не подошел для исследований? — не смог больше сидеть тихо Кренник, а в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Лиры достал свой кристалл из широких штанин: — Я взял этот.

— Под цвет глаз? — улыбнулась одними губами Лира.

— Да, — кивнул Кренник, хотя не мог сказать, почему именно этот кристалл осел у него. — Правда один в один?

Лира кивнула, вновь крутанув свой кристалл на каком-то шнурке.

Присмотревшись, Кренник понял, что кристалл был переделан кем-то, а может, даже Галеном, в кулон. На мгновение он захотел такой же, а потом понял, что опять скорее хотел на место Лиры: сидеть в их общей с Галеном гостиной и знать, что попросят на выход не его, а зашедшего начальника-«друга», что Гален любит его настолько, что извиняется искренне и столь же искренне желает продолжения отношений, а не только потому, что Кренник постоянно рядом.

От этого было горько до душевной боли, и Кренник поспешил допить виски, как обычно, надеясь, что поможет.

Не помогло.

***

_Бежали с Корусанта без всего, полагаясь лишь на удачу и помощь Герреры. Тот действительно помог, но больше всего Лира опасалась, что Джин замкнется, расстроится из-за резкой и регулярной смены обстановки: раз начав бежать, остановиться практически невозможно._

_Геррера уже предлагал им с Галеном остаться в его отряде. Работа бы нашлась, не в поле, естественно, но специалисты по энергетике просто так на дороге не валяются. Тем более уровня Галена, тем более имеющие зуб на Империю.  
Лира объяснила, почему и от чего они бежали. Геррера выслушал, но так, словно таких пацифистов у него половина отряда. Так, словно стоить обождать, и Лира с радостью возьмёт в руки бластер, который усовершенствует Гален._

_Лира-то, может, и взяла бы, если не сейчас, то потом, когда Джин чуть подрастёт, но Галену тут не было не место._

_Поэтому они устроились на Ла’му, подальше от редких поселений. Геррера оставил им координаты для связи, явно рассчитывая, что пара лет землепашества заставят их одуматься. Или хотя бы одного из них: Лира была совершенно уверена, что Геррера был бы рад и ей одной, как оперативнице с опытом экспедиций в сложных условиях._

_В первый же вечер в новом доме, когда ещё даже не вся пыль была вытерта, Джин засмотрелась на пустой экран выключенного и вроде бы даже не подключённого к Холонету холовизора._

_— Опять синий глаз! И что-то шепчет, — Джин шагнула было к экрану, но притормозила. — Он просит помощи!_

_— О чём ещё просить глазу на экране? — спросила Лира, мысленно обещая себе утащить визор в сарай и не возвращать в дом, пока они с Галеном не разберут его до мельчайших деталей. Мало ли какая дрянь могла тут поселиться: Вселенная полна загадок..._

_— Может, он потерял свой дом? — продолжила мысль Джин._

_Лира сглотнула и обняла дочь._

_— Теперь мы дома, — прошептала она прямо в засаленную после долгого полета и уборки косичку Джин. — Это наш дом._

_Вот бы теперь в это поверить по-настоящему._

***

Белые сны преследовали Кренника всё чаще. Он уже доходил почти до самых огоньков, оказавшихся огромными старомодными экранами.

Несколько первых были выключены, а один даже разбит и запорошен местным недоснегом. По его углу, торчащему ввысь, Кренник и определял оставшееся расстояние: остальные экраны были вдвое ближе, чем неизменное место старта.  
Естественно, даже на выяснение этого Креннику понадобилось несколько месяцев. Он кричал, благо что это даже бегать не мешало, прочитал какую-то статейку об осознанных сновидениях, чтобы намыслить себе экраны ближе или хотя бы лыжи на ноги, — лыжи получились, но снег превратился в гальку, и после этого Кренник честно бегал до экранов, попеременно матеря всех и вся и размышляя над природой данного сна.

Да он даже был готов вновь видеть сны, как он в какой-то пустыне строит примитивные пирамиды рядами, вот только бы не ощущать себя настолько ненужным!

Наконец, он начал добегать до ненавистных уже экранов. Сны после этого, будто назло, начали опять сниться раз в неделю, но тут уже Креннику стало интересно, и он старательно бежал ради неведомой картинки. 

На первом экране был Таркин — он стоял на широком мостике, который был похож на проект мостика настоящей цели «Небесной мощи» и многих подобных ей шарашек. Стоял задумчиво и смотрел на что-то, а потом командовал лететь куда-то — Кренник еле слышал голоса, но «р» губернатора было довольно отчётливым. Значит, неведомая цель звалась на «Р» или, наоборот, заканчивалась... Вот только Кренник так и не извлёк ничего полезного из этого, кроме подсознательного страха, что Таркин заберёт его проект.

Да ради такого знания не стоило и стараться: губернатор не делал из этого тайны.

В первый раз у того экрана Кренник и проснулся, вынырнул обратно в реальность. Но во второй раз даже головы не повернул в сторону этого экрана, хотя краем глаза и заметил, что Таркин теперь стоял спиной.

На следующем же была какая-то темноватая комната, в земляных тонах и вроде бы без мебели. Кренник двинулся было дальше, но тут дверь в комнате открылась, и вошёл Гален.  
Чуть постаревший, обросший, но это был Гален. Кренник так и замер, даже на развернувшись толком, боясь спугнуть момент: Гален словно бы смотрел прямо на него, да так тепло...

— Звёздочка, холо надо выключать, а спать лучше в кровати, — произнес Гален, осторожно тормоша кого-то или что-то на полу.

Что-то приподнялось, и в свете из соседнего помещения Кренник опознал девочку Галена: она тоже, вроде, подросла, хотя чужие дети растут как непредвиденные расходы.

— Он опять звал на помощь, — сонно пробормотала девочка: её Кренник слышал лучше всех, хотя с радостью поменял бы на то, чтобы голос Галена звучал у него в ушах, а не издалека, словно они стояли на разных концах огромного гулкого зала.

— Конечно, Джин, — Гален нежно взял дочь на руки и положил её голову себе на плечо. — Естественно. Холо, выключись, — скомандовал он, и Кренник проснулся от собственного расстроенного вопля.

С тех пор единственной его целью в белом сне было добраться именно до этого экрана. Иногда он передвигался: обнаружив такую подлость в первый раз, в следующий сон Кренник отломил кусок от поломанного экрана и нацарапал опознавательный крест на нужном.

Иногда экран оставался тёмен всё оставшееся время сна: Кренник даже вздремнул один раз, хотя, кажется, уже спал. 

Иногда на экране была лишь дочь Галена или Лира: обе выглядели гораздо веселее, нежели на Корусанте. Здоровые, загорелые, иногда хохочущие вместе: Кренник уже даже не хотел быть там вместо Лиры, он готов был поделиться с ней Галеном, вместе играть в семью, но у себя.

Если очень захотеть, то где-нибудь между бесконечными стройками, рядом с не выполненными в срок планами, нашлось бы место для Лиры, для ребенка, лишь бы Гален был с ним.  
Пока же он мог смотреть на Галена только во сне.

***

_Космическая география была гораздо веселее в рассказах мамы: она была почти везде и всегда вспоминала что-то особенное._

_Самой же Джин было скучно. Электронный атлас был стар и мог не показать отдельных планет (тот же Альдераан перегорал раз в пару дней, сколько бы папа ни чинил игрушку), а сама Ла’му на нём была песчинкой, которую Джин всегда теряла.  
И не находила бы — куда они с планеты полетят, тут их дом! — но папа настроил игрушку так, чтобы именно правильно показанная планета проживания заканчивала урок.  
Остальные менялись, но Ла’му была постоянна._

_Вот и теперь Джин разложила атлас в общей комнате, около холо, и старательно искала дом._

_— Помогите, — прошептало холо._

_Даже не оборачиваясь, Джин знала: на нём опять появился голубой глаз. Мама его не видела вовсе, папа скорее верил Джин, нежели видел сам, но особым разнообразием глаз не отличался. Покажется раз в неделю, поморгает, позовёт на помощь раз или пять, а потом пропадёт. Один раз Джин видела, как глаз плакал: тогда папа с мамой целовались, она отвернулась и увидела, как из глаза течёт такая же голубая, как он, слеза._

_— ПОМОГИ! — завопил глаз._

_Джин, скорее напоказ, приложила пальцы к ушам: оглохнуть от воплей глаза было невозможно._

_— Только если поможешь найти дом, — сказала она, впервые обращаясь прямо к глазу._

_— Дом? — переспросил глаз, шурша помехами связи. — Чей?_

_— Мой, — Джин отыскала вновь погасший Альдераан и выслушала новое задание: показать Ла’му._

_Значит, конец, и скоро она сможет пойти искать сусликов в кукурузе._

_— А где он? — спросил глаз с какой-то странной интонацией._

_— Тут, — Джин обвела рукой комнату._

_— Ещё на сердце покажи, — глаз чуть прищурился, словно едва сдерживал злость. — Я же не знаю, где у вас тут._

_— Ла’му, — Джин опустила взгляд на атлас: задания тот объявлял громко. Неужели глаз слышит только ее?_

_— Это же Внешнее Кольцо, — глаз смотрел куда-то вдаль._

_— Да, но какая часть? — Внешнее Кольцо было обидно большим, и Джин всегда в нём терялась._

_— Там рядом Дантуин, на нём даже полезных ископаемых не нашли, — голос у глаза чуть дрожал._

_Джин вздохнула и принялась искать. Где-то между началом поисков и триумфальным нахождением Ла’му (и вовсе не рядом с Дантуином, это соседние системы!) глаз пропал с экрана._

_И скатертью ему дорога._

***

Кренник даже не стал посылать разведывательную группу: полетел на Ла’му сам, со своим отрядом штурмовиков для поддержки. Моральной или физической, он пока не знал.

Не знал даже, что скажет Галену, когда наконец увидит его вживую. Но это было не страшно: полет обещал быть достаточно долгим, чтобы и речь продумать, и место для Лиры и Джин проработать.  
Теперь он будет приручать всех троих.

Девочка хотела дом?  
Девочка его получит.


End file.
